


Blades

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui vuole restare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Cose che scrivo alle tre di notte su fb quando l'ansia e troppa e dormire è utopia.  
> Non ho specificato chi sia il narratore, ma non è importante. Nella mia testa sono quattro persone diverse: Kuroko, Midorima, Furihata, Hayama. Scegliete il vostro, va bene comunque.

Akashi fa scivolare le forbici lungo la sua gola, preme contro il pomo d'Adamo appena accennato e sorride, sorride come se fosse il bambino più felice del mondo, come se il buio avesse inghiottito le sue viscere e le stesse vomitando dagli occhi. Segue il rivolo di sangue che macchia la pelle e si ferma sulla divisa, il colletto azzurro che diventa di un colore malsano, il viola dei lividi appena formatisi sulle sue cosce. Lascia cadere le forbici, mentre affamato si avventa su quel piccolo buco, morde la pelle lasciando il segno dei denti, lì dove sarà impossibile nasconderlo per giorni. È un marchio, un segno del suo territorio, un divieto per chiunque osi avvicinarglisi.   
Non riesce ad aver paura. Per quanto i muscoli delle braccia siano rigidi, per quanto le sue gambe siano pronte a scattare, sa che quello è il suo posto, sa che non può scappare.  
Lui vuole restare.


End file.
